the_supersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Supers Original 1975 Season
Original 1975 Supers of Supers consists of 84 episodes. This season is based off the Sentai season called: Himitsu Sentai Goranger Plot overview When world peace is threatened by the victory of an evil super villain of all time named Green Goblin (who killed 4 of the warriors once and for all),but when he thought he got all of the warriors he was wrong. Randy Robinson played by Charles Nelson Reilly who was the yellow warrior survives and Randy goes to see Gerald Ford to tell him the terrible news. Randy then tells Gerald Ford to choose 4 other People to join him to become The first ever Supers team to try and kill Green Goblin for good. Characters Supers: Allies: * Gerald Ford (38th President of America) (1-76) * Jimmy Carter (39th President of America) (77-84) Main Villain: Green Goblin (Leader of White Klux Klan) (1-84) White Klux Klan: * Joker (Son of Green Goblin) (1-84) * White Klux Klan/Generalissimo (1-84) * Sun Halo Mask * Iron Man Mask General Temujin * Volcano Mask General Magman * Commander-in-Chief Golden Mask * Zolders * Doctor Shinigami (53) * Black Shadow 9 (79) * Masked Monsters ** Independent Monsters *** Gold Mask (1) *** Warrior Mask (1 & 2) *** Bronze Mask (1 & 3) *** Jade Mask (1 & 4) *** Poison Gas Mask (1, 4 & 5) *** Iron Ring Mask (6) *** Crescent Moon Mask (7) *** Poison Fang Mask (7 & 8) *** Witch Mask (9) *** Wing Mask (10) *** Boat Ear Mask (11) *** Silver Heat Mask (12) *** Horn Mask (13) *** Skull Mask (14) *** Iron Tube Mask (31) *** Iron Basket Mask (40) *** Skate Mask (79) ** Sunring Mask's Army *** Rainbow Mask (15) *** Mirror Mask (15 & 16) *** Black Hair Mask (16 & 17) *** Cyclops Mask (18) *** Sword Mask (19) ** Iron Mask Temujin's Army *** Shot Mask (21) *** Gear Mask (21 & 22) *** Wire Mask (22 & 23) *** Razor Mask (23 & 24) *** Lamprey Mask (24 & 25) *** Vein Mask (26) *** Iron Claw Mask (27) *** Iron Comb Mask (28) *** Door Mask (29) *** Mine Mask (30) *** Large Hatchet Mask (32) *** Iron Princess Mask (33) *** Blushing Mask (34) *** Steel Mask (35) *** Warship Mask (36) *** Fork Mask (37) *** Pirate Mask (38) *** Rock Face Mask (39) *** Iron Lion Mask (41) ** Volcano Mask Magman's Army *** Diamond Mask (43) *** Electricity Mask (44) *** Sword Shark Mask (45) *** Locomotive Mask (46) *** Bird Talon Mask (47) *** Camera Mask (48) *** Horn Bone Mask (49) *** Iron Trap Mask (50) *** Gunman Mask (51) *** Telephone Mask (52) *** Baseball Mask (53) ** Golden Mask's Army *** Big Ear Mask (55) *** Faucet Mask (56) *** Bird Comb Mask (57) *** Parabolic Mask (58) *** Dead Bird Mask (59) *** Shellfish Mask (60) *** Cowshoe Mask (61) *** Ribcage Mask (62) *** Television Mask (63) *** Clock Mask (64) *** Fallen Leaves Mask (65) *** Windmill Mask (66) *** Can Opener Mask (67) *** Injection Mask (68) *** Pineapple Mask (69) *** Tire Mask (70) *** Piano Mask (71) *** Anchor Mask (72) *** Kendo Mask (73) *** Glasses Mask (74) *** Stove Mask (75) *** Iron Spider Mask (76) *** Iron Snake Mask (77) *** Mammoth Mask (78) *** Skate Mask (79) *** Iron Tiger Mask (80) *** Kettle Mask (81) *** Yo-Yo Mask (82) *** Jiro Daigo/Tiger Mask (83) Trivia * This is the longest season of the Supers with 84 episodes to date, 2nd longest being Mighty Morphin Season 1 at 60 and 3rd Longest Season being Super Earth with just two short of 60 at 58 total episodes * This is the First Season Where Scenes of Green/Yellow/Pink Super alone and the majority of Villain footage comes from Super Sentai * The Sentai said footage comes from is called Himitsu Sentai Goranger * This is the Only Season to Span across 3 years * Only Season to Use Character Names Based Off The Brady Bunch * First Season to Use a Happy Days Character with the same Actor Episodes # Ep. 1: The Blue Sea! The Invincible Supers # Ep. 2: The Green Earth! The Deadly Desertfication Plan # Ep. 3: Big Counterattack! A Yellow Whirlwind # Ep. 4: A Blue Kick! Smash the Great Microbe Plan # Ep. 5: Green Anger, Immortal Gas-Person # Ep. 6: Red Riddle! Chase the Spy Route to the Sea # Ep. 7: Pink Moonlight! Wolf Corps # Ep. 8: Black Fear! The Murderous Poison Fang # Ep. 9: Blue Shadow, Variblune Secret Strategy # Ep. 10: The Red Balloon! Wind Speed at 100 Meters # Ep. 11: Green Shudder! The Escape From Ear Hell # Ep. 12: Super Energy of Silver! Burning Hell # Ep. 13: The Pink Secret! Defeat the Human Bomb # Ep. 14: The Red Coffin! The Mysterious Skull Mansion # Ep. 15: The Big Blue Fortress! Big Raging Variblune # Ep. 16: White Weirdness! The Eye in the Mirror # Ep. 17: The Purple Theme Park! A Demonic Cemetery # Ep. 18: Horrible Black Crusaders! Attack According to the Secret Plan # Ep. 19: A Blue Spark! The Spy Front That Floats in the Sea # Ep. 20: Blue Fight to the Death! Sun Halo Mask vs. Blue Super 1 # Ep. 21: Blue Miracle! The Mysterious Airship That Came From Antiquity # Ep. 22: Yellow Air Raid! Nightmares of Atlantis # Ep. 23: Green Dogfight! The End of the Mysterious Airship # Ep. 24: Blue Anger! Strong Greenmerang, Big Counterattack # Ep. 25: Red Fuse! Lamprey Torpedo Attack # Ep. 26: Multi-Changing Blue Veins! The Dreadful Poison Expert # Ep. 27: Yellow Object Q! Supers Base S.O.S. # Ep. 28: Big Red Eruption! Infiltrate the Underground Base # Ep. 29: Red Pursuit! The Mysterious Seal Train # Ep. 30: Golden Columns of Fire! A Great Explosion of Consecutive Mines # Ep. 31: The Black Challenge! Enrage, Five Stars of Justice # Ep. 32: Hot Red Wind! No Response from Variblune # Ep. 33: The Blue Target! A Fake Super Appears # Ep. 34: The Yellow Spy Battle! You Saw the Power of YTC # Ep. 35: Big Strange Black Bird! Condoler War Bomber Fleet # Ep. 36: The Fierce Red Charge! The Mobile Fortress Invincible Battleship # Ep. 37: A Pure White Flash! The White Klux Klan's True Form # Ep. 38: The Blue Cliff! The Search for Demonic Pirate Treasure # Ep. 39: Blue Sea of America! The Superpower of the Mysterious Meteorite # Ep. 40: The Pink Vengeance Demon! The Pink Super 4 From Hell # Ep. 41: Big Black Counterattack! The Battle of Tottori Dune # Ep. 42: The Black Ironman Dies! Farewell, Variblune # Ep. 43: The Red Phoenix! Enter, the Invincible Varidreen # Ep. 44: Blue Multi-Purpose Tank! Varitank Launches # Ep. 45: Dark Sword Shark! Attack of Marine Hitmen # Ep. 46: Black Super Express! Locomotive Mask's Big Rampage # Ep. 47: Big Blue Counterattack! Angry Super # Ep. 48: The Black Supply Depot! Close Call at the Theme Park # Ep. 49: The Big Green Escape! The Swirling Trick Play # Ep. 50: The Blue-Winged Secret! Dangerous Varidreen # Ep. 51: The Making of Blue Counterfeit Money! The Sunset Gunman # Ep. 52: The Pink Telephone Demon! The Murderous Dial # Ep. 53: The Red Home Run King! The Deadly Number 1 # Ep. 54: Crimson Challenge! The Volcano's Last Big Eruption # Ep. 55: The Colored Daishogun! Tuthankamen's Curse # Ep. 56: The New Red Super! Goblin's Confused # Ep. 57: The Black Encircling Net! Five-Faced Peggy # Ep. 58: Crimson Ambition! His Excellency the Führer's Gold Castle # Ep. 59: The Blue South! The Mysterious Big Gold Plan # Ep. 60: Blue Inland Sea! The Floating Secret Fortress Island # Ep. 61: The Pink KO Punch! The End-Ball Match # Ep. 62: The White Mystery! The Trap of the Grim Reaper's Mansion # Ep. 63: A Flash of Black Lightning! The Protruding Cannon # Ep. 64: Blue UFO!! The Space Army's Big Invasion # Ep. 65: The Crimson Suicide Squad!! The White Klux Castle Raid # Ep. 66: The Blue Hostage Exchange!! Battlers' Big Charge # Ep. 67: Crimson Special Attack!! Yellow Super 3 Dies at Sunset # Ep. 68: The Pink Rebellion!! The Big Attack of Needle-Needle-Needle # Ep. 69: The New Multicolored Vehicle!! Varikikyun Launches # Ep. 70: Red Counterattack!! Stop the Space Express # Ep. 71: Big Blue Decisive Battle!! The Earth Migration Plan # Ep. 72: Red Secrecy!! Varidreen Left to be Dismantled # Ep. 73: Black Whirlwind!! It's a Contest! A Straight Line # Ep. 74: Freezing Red Wave!! The Plan to Freeze Earth # Ep. 75: Fiery Blue Hell!! Stove Mask's Conspiracy # Ep. 76: Blue Infiltration!! Did You See Greg Brady? # Ep. 77: New President for America!! Jimmy Carter # Ep. 78: Black Jamming!! A Primeval Roar # Ep. 79: Blue Pursuit!! The Formless Assassin's True Form # Ep. 80: Blue Crossing in Enemy Territory! Escape to Hope # Ep. 81: Black Doubt!! The Murder Spy's Trap # Ep. 82: Black Magician!! Mystery of the Dollhouse?! # Ep. 83: Orange First Love!! The Roaring Megalopolis # Final Ep. : Great Blue Victory!! Shine Forever, Five Stars | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}}